For The Love of an Angel
by Carasiel
Summary: Aragorn, a day or so after his title is revealed, stumbles upon Arwen. This is their first meeting...**complete**


Author: Carasiel  
  
Title: For the Love of an Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I admit it, I like Elves. Lol ^^;;  
  
There are nowhere near enough Arwen/Aragorn 'fics out there, so I took it upon myself to write one! I stole the idea of their meeting from Master Tolkien, and wrote it how I believed it happened. I didn't think Tolkien's version was detailed enough ^^;; mind you, it was supposed to be vague-it was an Appendix.  
  
Oh well, enjoy and don't forget to r+r, 'kay? Anything, even if it's a flame! _  
  
For the Love of an Angel  
  
The hour grew late as Estel -nay, he was now Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's Heir, Lord of the Duneadain- strolled through the woods of Rivendell. His heart swelled and soared in his chest as he repeated the title in his mind, over and over. His youthful grey eyes shone with a new found light and carefree spirit. No longer would he ache to hear the truth of his heritage, no longer would he plead to Elrond to hear the name of his Father.  
  
'Aragorn, son of Arathorn...Isildur's heir...Lord of the Duneadain...' his heart sung, delighting in the full knowledge of his lineage.  
  
His hair ruffled in a slight breeze as he passed into a glade, the golden- bronze of the sunset seeping down onto the stems of the birches. Aragorn's eyes fell upon a walking maiden before him, and, as she turned to him, felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. His grey eyes shone in wonder as he beheld her beauty.  
  
"Long have I heard tales of Elf-minstrels...never hath I heard such a gift given to a Man..." he whispered, drinking in the blue of her eyes, the moon- white of her skin and the midnight colour of her long, silky hair.  
  
The young Man dropped to his knees as she slowly approached him, gazing up at her in wonder and awe.  
  
"Tinuviel! Tinuviel!" He cried, bowing his head in respect.  
  
The maiden's soft laughter rang out as clear as a bell.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you call me by that name?" she asked gently, smiling down at him in kind amusement. He raised his eyes to hers and felt his heart flutter in his breast.  
  
"Because I believed you to be indeed Luthien Tinuviel, of whom I was singing." he slowly rose to his feet and looked down at her, once again drinking in her beauty. "But if you are not she, then you walk in her likeness."  
  
The maiden bowed her head slightly, then raised her solemn face to his.  
  
"So many have said," she replied gravely. "Yet her name is not mine. Though maybe my doom will not be unlike hers." then her eyes reflected curiosity as she smiled faintly. "But who are you?"  
  
Aragorn sucked in his breath, as he felt pride swell in his heart once more, announcing his title for the first time.  
  
"Estel I was called," he said; "but I am Aragorn, Arathorn's son, Isildur's Heir, Lord of the Dunedain."  
  
Despite the pride and warmth his newfound title fed him, he felt extremely belittled and small. This maiden was unlike any he had ever beheld; nothing was he, compared to her divine form. She laughed again, light filling her bright eyes.  
  
"Then we are akin from afar. For I am Arwen Elrond's daughter, and am named also Undomiel."  
  
Aragorn's eyes grew as wide as saucers; how could it be so that Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir had never mentioned such a lovely creature? Surely, she was a maiden of Valar! And if not so, then he believed that the Maidens of the Valar would almost definitely steal a mortal's heart, forever condemning them to heartbreak.  
  
"Often it is seen," Aragorn said, "that in dangerous days men hide their chief treasure. Yet I marvel at Elrond and your brothers; for though I have dwelt in this house from childhood, I have heard no word of you. How comes it that we have never met before? Surely your Father has not kept you locked up in his hoard?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Arwen smiled slightly and turned her heavenly face to the Mountains on the Eastern horizon.  
  
"No, I have dwelt for a time in the land of my Mother's kin, in far Lothlorien. I have but lately returned to visit my Father again. It is many years since I walked in Imladris." she explained quietly, turning back her gaze to him.  
  
Aragorn frowned faintly to himself.  
  
'Surely she is not so old as she speaks? While 'tis true, I myself hath not long dwelt under the care of Elrond, nor Middle-Earth for that matter...but she doth appear no older than I! I came to the House of Elrond as but an infant, and still, never do I remember her, though I would hath certainly remembered one of such fair face.' he thought in confusion. He raised his eyes, only to find her gazing down into his kindly.  
  
"Do not wonder! For the children of Elrond have the life of the Eldar." Arwen explained gently.  
  
Aragorn felt his heart fall to the fair ground that she walked upon, shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"Oh, of course...I had not thought of that..." he whispered, slowly meeting her eyes. Her face softened and she bid him bow his head, laying a soft kiss upon his brow.  
  
"I must take leave of you, Son of Arathorn, but do not despair, for you will find a heart to claim as your own. Namarie." she smiled.  
  
And with that, the gentle Elf-maiden gracefully disappeared between the trees, heading towards the House of Imladris.  
  
Aragorn dropped to his knees, clutched his right hand to his chest and closed his eyes in grief.  
  
"Nay, Lady, I shall know not any mortal maiden's heart. For now and eternity, mine heart remains the property of Arwen Undomiel, Daughter of Elrond." he opened his eyes, his gaze falling to the ground mournfully. "Even if she hath yet to know it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go! Someone requested an Aragorn/Arwen 'fic, and I have been pondering the idea for a while now, as they are my favourite couple ;)  
  
Remember to r+r, 'kay? If you do I'll give you a lump of Mithril!! ^^;;  
  
~*Carasiel*~  
  
P.S. Aragorn welcomes comforting hugs from his fans ;) 


End file.
